You're no lady, Eponine
by Enjolras345
Summary: One of Montparnasse and Eponine's many fights. Just something short. Maybe you'll enjoy it, who knows! Made for my friend's birthday! Modern day.


**A/N Thanks to everyone who reads this. It's a birthday oneshot for my friend! The two basically go at each other's throats, point out each others flaws, and then other stuff happens. ENJOY! Dig in, all you Montponine shippers. It's modern day. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Les Miserables. Victor Hugo does. Still. And forever he will. **

"You won't leave." Montparnasse mumbled, not looking up from the television set which lit up his eyes in the dark room.

"You don't know me! I'm leaving. Don't expect to see me, ever again. Ever." Eponine sneered, dragging her hastily-loaded suitcase behind her small frame and stumbling towards the doorway.

"Shut up. You don't know yourself. I know you."

"Don't say another word! I'm not coming back. You've crossed a line this time." Eponine's dark eyes were filling with tears the more she was forced to talk this through.

"What line? There's a line, when someone's a lady. You're not a lady, ponine. A lady has class." He said, stepping towards Eponine who's hands were now shaking uncertainly."

"A lady dresses well." He added, shoving her matted jacket farther away from his skin as if it would cause him to earn a sickness simply from touching it.

"A lady has fine teeth and a beautiful face." A pinch of Eponine's cheek and a pat of the shoulder came next.

"And a lady knows how to read, and write." Montparnasse finished, grinning deviously. He knew he was right. He knew he had exposed her insecurities. And so, she would either take the bait or completely ignore him. Either way, she would rise like he wanted her to, or he had harmed her enough that she would remember not to contest him next time.

"You're no gentlemen yourself, 'Parnasse." Eponine snapped. Tears overflowing from her eyes.

"A gentlemen cares more about his lady, than he does his clothes." Eponine swatted away Montparnasse's hand from her waist.

"A gentlemen doesn't hit a girl." She pointed to her black eye, and bared her teeth in his direction in an almost-snarl, revealing that several of her teeth were missing.

"A gentlemen wouldn't allow his lady to do all the work around the house. And he most certainly doesn't go around killing people for a living. Or punching the only man I will ever truly love." Eponine finished, out of breath and Montparnasse was grinning back at the memory of punching Marius square in the young mouth.

Both stood still for a long while. Not willing to give up the stare down that was happening in the middle of their shared living room.

"I don't care for you more than my suits." Montparnasse said, wrapping her up in his arms.

"You look nothing like a prince." Eponine returned, tangling her hands in his hair.

"You have no class."

"You're nothing like Marius. The man I love."

"You're one of the most un-schooled humans I've ever met."

"You have no manners."

And for a split second, there was silence.

Then they kissed, the kind of kiss that said there was no more discussion to be had. That she would stay. And they would still be together when they got over this fight. It was a decision making kiss. As many are.

The truth was, that the two of them were together for many reasons, and many of the things they said about each other were true.

They both meant what they said, but even more, they meant the things they hadn't said that night.

_I worry when you come home late. _

_I love the fact that you are teaching yourself to read. _

_You look beautiful, in your suits that you love so very much. _

_I don't mind that you've lost a few teeth. Your smile is still the most lovely I've ever seen. _

_You're always going to be the one I come to. _

_You're always going to be the one I wait for to come back. _

_I'm going to love you forever. _

_Forever, I'm going to wonder if you love me. Like I love you. _

_I won't leave you. _

_Don't leave me. Ever. _

_I can't live without you. _

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed it! Also, happy birthday to my friend! Please review, follow, and favorite. It means a lot to me. Thanks! God bless!**


End file.
